Still
by scorpio from outer space
Summary: He considered himself as the luckiest and happiest man alive, he have all what a man wanted for, living in wealth and abundance, and most of all being married to a woman he loves... but something is wrong, he can't feel her. Why? Maybe he never have her from the start. AU/OOC/Lime. InuKik/NaraKik w/ the name Kagome on it. Enjoy!


**Still**

* * *

This is a fanfic about... Inu Yasha and Kikyou and Naraku.. with Kagome? This is my first fan fiction of Inu Yasha.

I saw a lot of InuKag fanfics, but a few of InuKik. So I dare to write this one. InuKik/NaraKik. **Enjoy.**

...

AU and OOC

Rated T to be safe and expect a lot of grammatical errors.

I do not own Inu Yasha.

* * *

...

He just got home after a long day of work. He opened the door quietly and see that all the lights are off, nobody's home yet. So he took off his coat and headed towards the mini bar. He opened an expensive coniac brandy and pour it on a rock glass, he sniff it for a moment and then stare at his wrist watch as he sat up lazily on the counter, inhaling deeply and recoil.

He closed his eyes and start to think about his life. He smirked. He never forgets, he is the luckiest man alive. Why? He had all what he wanted. He had all what a man wanted for. A happy life, a successful business, and he is married to a very beautiful woman. Yes, the woman of her dreams, the woman he always wanted to be with him for the rest of his life, the woman that can make him fall for over and over again, the woman who change his life for the better. Maybe if it's not because of her, he is still a gangster/murderer until now.

Naraku became one of the biggest and famous names in business all over Japan. The food you eat, the product you use, cosmetics, airlines, shipping, the known clothes you wear, gadgets, home and office appliances, anything! Name it, and you will be surprise that you're using one of his company's products in your daily life. And all of his achievement he have now is because of the help of one woman named Kikyou. He is proud to say that he is so in love with her, he loved her from the first day they met. She is a mysterious woman that makes him intrigue to know her better.

Yes, he is the luckiest man alive, to have her for his own. Her long jet-black hair, flawless and porcelain skin, heart-shape beautiful face, big brown eyes, pink thin lips, long-legs and sexy body… he bet, almost of the man who sees her drooling and wants her. But after all she marries him. Oh… how lucky he is that she marry him... not the famous runner Kouga who dare to run the world and win a lot of gold medal in a lot of big tournaments and games, or the famous photographer named Sesshomaru who photo-shoots all over the world and known a lot of famous celebrities… these two are all head-over-heels on Kikyou and wants to marry her, but then they lost in him, and atop of them all, she did not marry Inu Yasha.

Everyone of her admirer congratulates him, most especially Kouga and Sesshomaru with a smile, but he knows, it is a bitter and sad one. And Inu Yasha? Huh! Inu Yasha… he feels so sorry for him. That dog trainer, he doesn't get to marry Kikyou. And after the marriage, he hears nothing about him. All he knows for now is that he travels around the world and train a lot of dogs and now have a girlfriend named Kagome… who is almost looked like Kikyou.

He definitely won the fight!

He looked again on his wrist watch; it is almost 9 in the evening. And Kikyou is not home yet. Maybe she was too busy teaching on her archery class. Yes, she is an archer, an excellent one, she can join on the Olympic, but she chooses to teach.

He inhale deeply again and sip the alcohol on his glass.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_He enter a hell of a party where a lot of well-known, rich people in Japan gathered together. As he enter, all he sees are men and women who do nothing but to talk about work and boast their achievement and riches with one another. So he walk in the hall as the soft music plays and head towards the counter and get some martini. He did not want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to have the time for his own, he is not interested with everyone, he is sick of them. So he took a sip of his martini and get the olive stick and roll it on the liquor inside the glass. It's been too long since he feels someone wrapped an arm on his neck and it smells a very strong woman's perfume._

"_Hey… Naraku, good to see you again. Did you missed me?" said Kagura in a sweet voice while rolling her index finger on his chest. He quickly remove her hands. "No."_

_The woman give a puppy eye and speaks in a fake hurt tone. "Oh… how bad. It hurts. Is that how you treat your woman after you 're tired of using them… especially their body?"_

_He glared towards her. "Kind of…"_

_Yes, he do love woman. He is also handsome after all. He is tall, smart, having a pale skin, a pair of red orbs and his long wavy raven hair makes him looks hot. And this time he tie it._

_After a long day of work, drinking alcohol, having sex with women is just for fun, he is used to it. But after all of those games, he never feel complete and happy. After she meet a certain woman._

_His eyes widened when he saw Kikyou standing alone on the corner of the hall wearing an all white gown that makes her look simple but elegant and sexy._

"_Kikyo…" he mumble lowly._

_When did he start having those kind of feelings towards her?_

_..._

_..._

_He was laying painfully on his own blood on the corner of the street on a late night. Yes, he's beaten by a gang again, and this time… he thinks that he won't survive anymore._

_But someone came to help him, a woman brings him to a safe place and starts to treat his wound and took care of him. When he open his eyes again, he saw its beautiful face, she never speaks or asks him even though she knows he's awake. Her lips never form a smile._

"_What's your name?" he asked on his pain._

_She stares for a second. "It's Kikyou."_

_He smiles. "Such a beautiful name, just like you."_

_She didn't answer, instead she continue to clean his wounds._

"_Why did you bring me here. You can bring me to a hospital instead."_

"_I know you were beaten up by a gang, and who knows, police is also hunting you now." She speaks in monotone._

"_You say I'm a killer or a gangster?" he pause. "…then, why are you still helping me?"_

"_I don't care about it. It's my responsibility to help people." She simply reply._

"_Nobody knows I'm here?"_

"_Yes."_

_Weeks came and go and the woman is still visiting and offer him a help. He admire this woman, so he thinks that after his wound healed completely, he will change and he wanted to be with her._

"_I will go outside, so take a rest now." She said before leaving him._

_He is so exited to tell that he can walk a bit and the pain from his wounds starts to disappear. But after she close the door, he hear someone talking outside and he knows that voice, it's Kikyou who is talking with a man. He immediately get up on his bed and walk slowly to the door._

_But when he opened the door slightly, his body become stiff and he can't move._

_..._

…

"_Inu Yasha… stop it…" Kikyou is giggling while her right hand is being pinned by his hand on the wall. "It tickles…"_

_"I know you like it when I do this to you, hmn?" said Inu Yasha in a smile and then lick her neck again. He held her legs and put it on his waist._

_Kikyou gasped and giggles even more. "You licks like a dog…"_

"_I'm a dog trainer, remember?" he nip her neck._

_She let out a soft moan. "But it does not mean that you will going to act like a dog also."_

"_Oh… whatever."_

_Inu Yasha kissed her lips and Kikyou put her hands around his neck to let the kiss deepened and become more passionate. Inuyasha start rubbing his hips over Kikyou and Naraku saw the reaction of Kikyou with her hands griping more of Inu Yasha's lean back letting out a soft moan of pleasure, then brushing her hands on his long white hair._

_Kikyo and Inu Yasha catched their breath after the kiss and Kikyou let out a genuine smile. Naraku knows that it is- and Inu Yasha is the one who can make her smile like that._

_The man with the white hair kiss the cheek of the woman with a jet black hair. "I love you so much Kikyou, for the rest of my life, I will love you forever."_

"_I will love you also, only you Inu Yasha, till eternity."_

_And they kissed again more passionate and intimate. Then, they disappear from Naraku's sight._

…

_After a few seconds he hears soft moan and panting. He clenched his fist. "Uhhn… Inu Yasha… oohh…" Kikyou is moaning, really! It was low but Naraku can hear it loud enough._

'_What the fuck?' he cursed._

_And then, Kikyou let out another moan, calling Inu Yasha's name… so as Inu Yasha who is keep calling Kikyou's name in a soft groaning. The two keep on catching both breaths. He didn't want to open the door more because he don't want do see even more. _

_Kikyou keeps on moaning, spelling the name of the guy who's with her in a sweet and heavenly voice. Naraku close the door and took a step backward, not feeling the pain of his body anymore he lay on his bed._

_An hour of suffering stops when he heard the door slid open and saw Kikyou with a man standing beside her._

_Naraku turn his head to the other side of the bed, not wanting to see the two. "Why are you with him?"_

"_He's Inu Yasha, you can trust him, don't worry."_

_The man lying on bed didn't answer back, he can't say or asked anything._

…

...

_Months passed and he is totally healed. Kikyou stops taking care of him and he went back to his own life, not his old life but a new one, he returns to his family and start to work on their business. She also become one of his closest friends but not Inu Yasha, he really hates that man when he see his face, he wanted to kill him, especially when he sees him with Kikyou and how he can make her happy. He envy him. He will do anything to separate this two. Then, it happened, he saw Kikyou crying, she never come to anyone to cry, she wanted to be alone. He approach and talked to her and happy to know that she and Inu Yasha broke up. And they never see him again._

_He offers her to marry him, and she said yes. And he is so happy… and so lucky._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

She accept him as her husband. He becomes more successful. On the other hand, he believes that Kikyou already moved on, she had so many offers to join Olympics and tournaments but she refuse, she says that she only want to teach archery and she will be happy teaching. So as long as she's happy… it's okay with him.

Time passes not noticing that it is almost 11 in the evening and Kikyou don't bother texting or calling. But he's not worry, she is too busy and sometime get home late or nearly dawn. In the morning, he will wake up seeing her laying next to him, so Naraku just go to their room and sleep, and he's right. The next morning she was there, and in the evening, she was late again, and he was there sitting, alone, thinking of their past, how much he loves her and waiting for her to come home.

But this time, she went home early, he saw her white car parking outside of their gate on afar, so Naraku smile. He stops his car engine, immediately get out and walk to surprise her, thinking that Kikyou is also trying to open the gate.

"Kikyou! Please... speak to me... why?"

He heard a man's voice, and saw that it was Inu Yasha grabbing the hands of his lovely wife. Naraku stops and stare them. What is he doing here? When did he come back? Why did he come back? He can't move his legs, he feels like we was froze on his ground.

"No… please, stop this Inu Yasha… I can't, we can't anymore-" she begged lowering her head not wanting to see the man's eyes. "I'm married now… and you already have a girlfriend."

"Can you re-consider my feelings? I will do anything for you, so tell me what to do." a pause. "Kikyou, I've been thinking of you the whole time, I can't get you out of my head. Kikyou, I never stop thinking of you even for a second." Inu Yasha embraced her... _Is it too tight that she can't let go of him -or…?_

"I love you Kikyou… only you." he place his large hand on her face and kissed her,- then she respond, they are now kissing passionately.

Naraku can't take it anymore. He can't watch it. He needs to go. He starts to step back and run to his car, then a minutes later he saw Kikyou's car starts to run, and disappear on his eyes. Naraku banged his head on the steering wheel.

...

...

He opened the gate and headed towards their bedroom and slumped his back. He saw Kikyou earlier in their front gate, she should be here this time, -but she's not. He shut his eyes and waited for her for an hour, -then an hour have passed and she's not still there… hour… too long but he patiently waited.

…

...

He heard the door opens slowly and hear footsteps. _'She's here. At last, she's with me again.' _The light was out so he just saw her shadow. 'Kikyo…'

She turn her head in a surprise and he sat up on the bed. "N-Naraku… how long have you been… here?"

"Just an hour ago." He lied, and stand up. He embraced her from the back. She never bother to ask or speak just like she always did when she's with him. "I missed you… so much." She never moved. "I love you Kikyou." She never answer, but she remove his hand on her waist and turn back. He can't see her eyes and face, but he can tell that she smile a bit, like she always do when he's telling her the he loves her.

Kikyou walk towards the bed and lay down, Naraku follow her. Now he can sleep because she's with him now and she never leaves him. He closed his eyes and fall into a slumber just like her.

* * *

The next morning he woke up with the smell of fresh roasted coffee.

"Hmn, you wake up early huh?" he said after he kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Uhmn." –is all she can reply not turning to see him. "The coffee is ready. Just wait for a minute and your pancake is ready also.

Naraku pull a chair and sit down. "Sure."

This home is really silent. He wished he can have someone with them to make it more lively, maybe kids, but not. She is always spacing with him, taking the farthest distance, every time.

"You went home last night really late huh?" with what he just said he feels that Kikyou stop on what she's doing. She froze.

"Haha! Why? Just kidding… I know you always do that."

"Y-yeah." She placed the food next to him and sit on the chair in front of him and begin to eat.

It was really silent. Silence that can make your ear sick of it.

"So, how's last night..." he pause, and then look at her. "...at your work?" he asked.

The woman feels that the food stuck on her throat. "N-nothing. Just fine." She cough.

"Are you okay Kikyou?"

"Yes."- she smile, not looking him in the eyes. "Naraku, I'll take an overtime so... I will be late."

He smile, not bothering to asked anymore. She always do that from the first day that they got married and until now. "Sure, just take your time."

She was silent, and he continues. "After all, this day is special, right?" he stand up and stands beside her and bend as if he is going to kiss her.

"I'm sorry… I need to go. You too." She said turning her face away and stand up. He watch her as she went to the kitchen. She always acts like this. When did the last time she show affection towards him? When did the last time she laugh with him? When did the last time she share her thoughts with him? When did the last time he kissed her? He can't remember anymore, or he can't remember anything? It seems that she always pushing him, not wanting him to touch her or be near with him.

…

...

He removed his coat and placed it on the table.

"Sir, you're going home early tonight?" his secretary asked.

Naraku smile widely. "Yes. It is a special day."

"Really? Well, take care sir, and I'll take care of the rest in your office. Enjoy."

Naraku wave his hand for a goodbye.

…

...

It's really early, when he step outside of his building, he can still see the sunset. Maybe he should go and pick her up and tell that she don't need to have overtime. So he decided to drop by in the dojo where Kikyou's teaching archery, maybe he can invite her for a walk of have dinner with him. It's been a long time since they did it, because they are too busy with their own business, she's been workaholic. But when he is on the place, he can't find her. Maybe her class dismissed earlier than he thought, she might go home early. But someone says that she still around. He took a walk around the place and saw some of her student practicing. Kikyou's teaching must be really this good, but while looking around something caught his attention. He saw a red car and a man with a white hair in a casual wear came out. Naraku immediately follow him quietly, the next thing is, he saw him walking towards a woman who seems waiting him for so long. He can see them clearly from where his hiding. _'Kikyou? What are you doing here... with Inu Yasha?' _he said but never let out a voice.

"What took you so long?"- she asked in an impatient manner.

"I'm sorry… I get stuck on a lot of dogs." –he replied.

Again, Naraku saw a smile that he never saw ever since they are together that makes him envy and jealous. Inu Yasha hugged her tightly and she respond. A second later, a kiss on the lips, a passionate one. He held her hands, raised it and pinned it by his hands on the tree and start licking her on the neck. When did the last time he saw this scene? Ah, yes, the day when she was helping him to heal his wounds.

Inu Yasha, a dog trainer _who also smells like a dog_. Yes, he is tall and also handsome with his long white hair and with a pair of golden eyes. He knows he is hard-headed, quick-tempered... but when he sees him with Kikyou... he feels like..._ 'he loves her so much and he can't separate this two.' _Naraku greeted his teeth.

"Kikyou, I broke up with her, a long time ago..." he said softly while nibbling her neck. She giggles then letting out a low moan. "...because I love you, I always do."- he let go of her hands and let her put it on his neck, massaging his back and brushing his soft white long hair. She seems so sweet and passionate towards him and Naraku can see it on his own two eyes.

"I love you too, Inu Yasha. I love you."- she reply, placing her hands on his face and pull it for another passionate kiss. Inu Yasha's hand start exploring her body, moving it from her neck, back, breast and in between her legs and she seems really enjoying it.

"I missed you so much." He said staring on her eyes, then licking her face.

"Uhmn, Inu Yasha, acting like a dog again.. You keep on licking me."

He smirk. "Why? You really love and enjoy it when I do, right? You taste so sweet and delicious."- Inu Yasha moved back and start to unbutton her blouse but she stop him.

"No."

"Why?"

"Not here…"

He smile teasingly. "Why? We always do this when we are together, everywhere we want to, right?"

"Not now, I think someone will see us here."

He raise his hand. "Yeah-yeah."- and put his mouth near her ear and whisper. "Let's go somewhere."- his hot breath make her shiver as she nodded.

Naraku follows them after they enter the car and after a minute found himself in front of a big and expensive hotel. He chose not to get out from his car and enter the hotel. He just close his eyes and lean his head on the steering wheel. _'Kikyou… why? Did you forgot that you already married to me?'_

'_How can she act in that way as if she's not married with me? The way I saw her, she seemed so happy, in every word, every smile… and she's very willing to give her all… body and soul to him. Why? I did anything for you, I'm trying to be good husband, I loved you will all my heart? Why you can't love me back? Why you never fall for me? ...And why did you come back you stupid dog?'_

…

...

It was late at night. He drank a lot of alcohol after he got home from what he saw earlier. He feels that what he saw is a horror and a complete nightmare.

"Sorry I'm late." He was a quite surprise to hear a familiar voice. It was Kikyou standing on the edge of the bed. He stared at her in the dark, then he saw her walks and sit beside him, she put her things on the table and turn on the lampshade.

"How's work at the dojo?" he never speaks of what he saw earlier and she never care if he is drank now. She untie her hair and loose it gracefully. It was beautiful, her long shiny, soft, jet-black hair flowing until below her waist. _'Inu Yasha is so lucky.'_

"Just fine." before he can touch her, she stand up and head to the bathroom the change to her nightgown.

"Kikyou…" he said when he saw her coming out from the bathroom.

"Hmn…"

Naraku stand up from his bed and kissed her on the cheeks. She smells so sweet. He then let out a hand holding a crimson choker and fastened it on her long slim neck. "Happy seventh anniversary."

She seems so surprise, as if it is the first time. "Oh, I-I'm sorry Naraku I-"

"Don't worry, It's okay." He said softly. Yes, she is married in him for seven long years, she is stuck with him, holding a piece of paper called marriage, a contract need to be fulfilled. But then, for the past seven years of marriage, she never once remember the exact day of their anniversary, and all she says: "I'll promise I give you something tomorrow."- a thing. But he never wants material things, all he wants is her. Her love.

He looked at on her eyes, and saw nothing speaking about love for him, he can only see sadness and guilt. She can't hide it and he can read it.

"It's okay… just as long as you're here with me. Just say thank you, and don't think of anything."- he gave her a warm smile. He will do everything, he can accept anything and he will love her still. Just as long as she's with him and never leaves his side.

She smile back, the same smile she's been showing for him for years. An empty smile. "Thank you."

He hugged her tightly as he could, she never reacts, she just allowed him. "I love you Kikyou, so please, don't you ever leave me, I will die. I love you so much." She did not answer, she's just there, standing like a post. For almost seven years, he gave her anything, everything she wants, but never once said that she loved him.

But it's okay with him, as long as he have her. He's happy and he's still lucky. After all she is still his wife.

**-END-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hohoho! A complicated situation again for Kikyou and Inu Yasha? Yeah!**

**-i was inspired to write this after reading a lot of fictions stories, so thank you all.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I like InuKag pairings at first, but after I know the real story of Inu Ysha and Kikyou, I became one of their fans! An InuKik shippers. Even though in the end... she died, after all... she reincarnated again in the form of Kagome who still loves Inu Yasha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**True love transcend through eternity..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**

**-English is my second language so I'm sorry if there is a lot of mistakes.**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
